Prova de amor
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Marin pede várias vezes para Aiolia dar uma prova de seu amor por ela, mas quando ele o faz, ela se arrepende mas foi muito tarde para isto.


Certa vez me perguntaram se eu nao lutaria por quem eu amo. Hoje eu penso se caso a cena descrita acontecesse na fic, se eu teria coragem ou não de fazê-la e também me pergunto se outras pessoas teriam tanta coragem. Leiam e vejam se seriam capazes de algo deste tamanho.

* * *

_**PROVA DE AMOR**_

Aiolia andava muito preocupado ultimamente, já namorava a Marin há dois anos, graças a Athena ter liberado o namoro dos dois após a Guerra Santa. Ele estava muito feliz e sentia-se completo cada vez que se encontrava com a Marin, mas a Marin cada vez mais mudava. De uns tempos para cá ela começou a duvidar do Amor do Aiolia, toda vez que eles se encontravam ela pedia para ele dar uma prova de Amor. Ele sempre acreditou que Amor não se dá provas, cada ação, cada palavra que você diz, o olhar são as maiores provas. Presentes, declarações apenas servem para reafirmar algo, então eram desnecessárias.

Neste dia ele decidiu chegar de surpresa na casa da Marin, para levá-la ao cinema.

Aiolia: Olá Amor, nossa, você está linda! Está muito ocupada?

Marin: Aiolia, é você mesmo?

Aiolia: Sim, sou eu mesmo, por quê?

Marin: Pois você nunca veio aqui sem avisar.

Aiolia: Vim te levar no cinema e não aceito um não como resposta.

Marin: Tudo bem, entre e espere um pouco, tenho que me arrumar.

Aiolia entrou na casa da Amazona, jogou-se no sofá, abriu um frigobar, pegou uma lata de cerveja e ligou a televisão, pois sabia que Marin iria demorar, mas não havia problemas, ela apenas queria ser a mais linda de todas, isto até levantava o ego do leonino.

Uma hora se passou até que ela ficará pronta.

Aiolia: UAU!

Sim, Marin estava incrível, havia botado um vestido azul piscina, uma sandália prata, o vestido realçava o seu busto e definia a cintura, enquanto a sandália rasteirinha dava a impressão de ela ser uma moleca. Só para constar, Aiolia estava numa camisa social preta com gola, deixando os dois primeiros botões abertos que mostravam um pouco do peito definido deste, enquanto vestia um jeans básico e usava um mocassim preto.

Marin: Vamos Aiolia? Mas não pense que considero isto como prova de Amor?

Aiolia: E o que você consideraria como prova de amor?

Marin: Não sei, algo que você nunca faria.

Aiolia: Tudo bem, depois eu penso em algo.

Marin: Sempre depois, depois e depois, nunca vi você fazer nada!

Aiolia: Tudo tem seu tempo Marin, agora eu quero ir ao cinema ver um filme contigo, primeiramente temos que ver o que nós podemos ver.

Marin: AMORRRRRRR, vamos ver um filme romântico?

Aiolia: De maneira alguma, eu quero ver um filme com ação e violência!

Marin: Ação e violência, é? Um minuto, por favor.

Marin apenas deu uma olhada num vaso da sala, fazendo Aiolia ficar pensativo, no que ele se aproximou dela para perguntar o que faria, Marin deu uma rasteira no Aiolia, fazendo-o cair, então pegou o vaso e quebrou na cabeça do leonino.

Marin: Eu acho bom você já ter tido muita ação e violência hoje, senão na próxima eu quebro sua cara amorzinho, e você vai ficar todo dodói.

Aiolia: Tudo bem, vamos ver um filme romântico, por favor, AI!

Chegaram ao cinema, compraram os ingressos, Aiolia comprou um saco de pipoca pequeno e um refrigerante pequeno, com um tremendo olhar de reprovação de Marin e entraram na sala.

Não demorou para que Aiolia comece toda a pipoca sozinho e depois tomasse o refrigerante. O filme começou e Aiolia encostou a cabeça no ombro da Marin, pois não estava nem um pouco interessado em prestar atenção no filme. Marin percebendo que ele iria começar a dormir, deu uma bronca nele, fazendo-o ficar acordado e prestar atenção.

Saindo do cinema...

Aiolia: Que filme "MUITO EMOCIONANTE"!

Marin: Aff Aiolia, você não tem sentimentalismo nenhum mesmo né?

Aiolia: Nossa, ficou numa melação que Meu Deus, tenha dó. Eu te amo para cá, eu te amo para lá, presente daqui, presente dali, presente de não sei onde. É impossível ter uma pessoa assim neste mundo!

Marin: Vamos embora daqui, e eu espero que você não pense em fazer nada comigo por um bom tempo, estou muito irritada contigo! Enquanto não me der uma grande prova de amor, eu não faço mais nada com você. HUMPF!

Aiolia: "Dai-me paciência meu Deus".

Os dois andavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas, por mais que Aiolia pedisse perdão, Marin dizia que só o perdoava quando provasse algo.

??: Hey, vocês dois, olhem aqui!

Aiolia: Não olhe Marin!

Mas as palavras do Aiolia não foram ouvidas pela Marin, ela olhou e então eles estavam cercados por um grupo de cinco marginais.

Ladrão 1: Que grata surpresa hein?

Ladrão 2: É, podemos assaltar eles e ainda temos uma bela mulher para nos aproveitarmos depois.

Conversa nunca foi o forte do Aiolia, então ele partiu para cima dos bandidos, surpreendendo a todos que ali estavam. Logo quatro dos cinco estavam no chão, restando apenas um deles.

Ladrão 5: Parado seu idiota!

Aiolia não deu ouvido e caminhava calmamente até ele. Mas fora surpreendido por aquele individuo, que sacara uma arma. Então ele pode perceber que a mira não estava voltado para ele, e sim, que estava voltado para a Marin, num ato de desespero ele tentou correr até onde Marin estava, neste momento pode ver que o ladrão apertava o gatilho da arma, Aiolia ao perceber que não chegaria a tempo pulou na frente do projétil para poder proteger a Marin. A bala atingiu o tórax do Aiolia, na região do coração, perfurando-o bem profundamente, mas a bala cravou no Aiolia, o bandido fugira e Marin agora estava chorando...

Marin: IDIOTA! Porque fez isso?

Aiolia: Porque eu me condenaria se algo acontecesse a você Marin.

Marin: E você se mata???

Aiolia: Eu estava em dívida contigo e ainda estou, nunca consegui dar uma prova de Amor a você.

Marin: Calado, você vai morrer se continuar falando. E você acabou de me provar que me ama, por favor, sobreviva!!!

Aiolia: Creio que eu morrerei da mesma maneira, mas agora posso descansar em paz, pois sei que consegui te deixar feliz ao provar que te amo.

Aiolia encostou com delicadeza na mão de Marin, então ela pode perceber que a mão dele começou a ficar fria e que não pulsava mais, viu também os olhos dele se fechando lentamente, partindo desta vida, apenas para realizar um desejo besta dela, se ela tivesse sido diferente, cobra-se menos Aiolia e o respeitasse, ele não teria morrido e ela estaria feliz.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

__

Buscamos tantas coisas que estão longe do nosso alcance, que muitas vezes jogamos fora o que é mais importante na nossa vida. Aiolia mostrou ser um grande homem a defendê-la até o final, sem se importar com as conseqüências, mesmo não sendo um Glenteman!

Infelizmente demoramos muito para aprendermos que devemos nos apaixonamos pelas pessoas como elas são e não devemos cobrar nada diferente dela, isto apenas vai desgastar o relacionamento.

Abraços.


End file.
